In her green eyes
by TechnoPirate
Summary: Five year old Vivian is no other than: The daughter of Jack Sparrow, but what about her has made him suddenly so much more layed back? Not to mention: Why did he leave her in the first place? Rated T for Drama. Note: I wrote this before seeing AWE.
1. Chapter 1

The strange British man stood unwillingly, looks of annoyance struck his face, he didn't want to be here. But neither did I… there where problems in my life, and a good amount of them too. My mother was dead, I didn't know my father. Hadn't ever met him… all that I was aware of was that others knew him well. His name had been mentioned several times and that was all that I truly wanted to know.

I was now in foster care; the adults who watched over me said nothing other than no one would be allowed to take me without a living relative's permission. Father in other words… so the search began. They had all said over and over that it could be an excuse to arrest him, an easy way to get him on land and in prison. It wasn't important to me though… I never met him, he left me… he wanted nothing to do with me for all that I knew.

It had been five years since mother had died. My father was a pirate, out at sea a lot, but it was always guarantied that he would have to stop hear at one point, and according to the strange British men, he would be here next.

I was only a child, an orphaned little girl not even six years old. I had dark hair and long bangs dangled in my green eyes. I was a mess, never clean looking…

"Vivian," One of the men called.

I followed him out the door of the large worn down building, not saying a word… I never was one for talking, some people didn't even think that I knew how to.

I walked down the dirt road, dragging my feet along until I was halted. Stopped, hidden behind men, I wasn't sure why… no one would hurt me. It was illegal to harm a child.

"If you feel that you're going to arrest me, I have to warn you that I've been threatened it before." An unknown voice spoke.

"Not quite… we are letting you get away this time, but we have a reason… not to mention we don't think any of the other lands will free you so easily."

"Just get on with it; I beg of you, you're going to bore me to death." A man standing in front of me nodded, turning around, he crouched. I was now in his arms.

"I believe this little girl is yours. Jack Sparrow," He said. I knew the name… it was what everyone had called my father by. The man standing before me, my dad… looked in shock. Almost as though he knew who I was, yet he looked unhappy… he didn't want me… the British man spoke again.

"Do you want her or not?" He asked. Jack's head nodded. Everyone almost seemed surprised that he was willing to take me, when he had so easily given me up.

I was handed over, from one pair of hands to the other. From this mans hands, to my fathers… the men left, and I was being carried else where, onto a ship, a large one at that.

The ones who spoke of my father had been right; I was a pirate's daughter. The crewmen looked confused as they got a look at me, holding tightly to fathers coat sleeve, I felt safer than I thought I would.

"Jack," A voice called. "Who is this?" A brown haired man eyed me, then my father. A woman stood with him.

"Vivian." Father said, not feeling as though they needed anymore of an explanation.

"But who is she?" I looked at no one. I wanted nothing to do with the conversation. I knew not who I even was. "A relative? Kid looks a lot like you." The woman spoke next,

"She's too young to sail, she's just a child no more than five I'd say."

"Five and a half actually." Father said. He was correct about my age, and my name. I never knew him but you could tell easily that he knew me. He smirked. "She's me daughter, haven't seen her since… since her birth actually."

"I didn't know you had a daughter…" The brunette said.

"No one did, Will." Father spoke.

"Hello Vivian," The woman spoke. "I'm Elizabeth." My eyes looked slightly at hers, making my forehead perk-up slightly. "Where's her mother?" Elizabeth asked.

"Dead…" Father said. Talking in a way that easily showed he wanted the subject dropped. He stroked my cheek, leaning my head on his shoulder. Why did he seem to care about me so much? Why was he pretending? I wasn't stupid… I was well aware that he didn't care about me… he ditched me the moment I was born…

Dad set me down, tearing a brown piece of fabric off his sleeve and tying in around my head like a bandanna.

"Looks like we have another pirate on board…" He said.

A limp smile crossed my cheeks. The remark made me happier than I thought it would… but I couldn't help but think, did he mean everything he said? Did he really care or only pretend to? I stood up, walking with wobbling legs on the rocky deck of the moving ship. The edge was too high for me to see over. All that was in my view was the cold cloudy skies. Everything was grey, like a storm was about to come.

Sprinkles of rain splashed my face, tasting like sea water from the cold ocean evaporating into the clouds. The ship bumped, all that I could remember was the sound of myself screaming as a pile of ocean water hit my body, I was on the ground, my head hurt from slamming the bottom on the ship and tears piled in my eyes.

I didn't cry though… all that I could do was sit there… pretending that I was fine when I knew that I wasn't.

I wanted to go home… back to the foster care that had taken care of me for all five and a half years of my life. Dad's arms held me again, picking me up off the wet wooden deck.

"You alright dear?" He asked. I couldn't believe it… he had helped me. Even called me dear. My voice helped me out with this one… even if I hadn't spoken to anyone in so long…

"Daddy, do you love me?" I had asked, the first thing that I had said to my father. I had called him daddy.

He kissed my head.

"Yes, and I loved your mother too." He said. I didn't expect the insecurity in his voice, he sounded serious, really serious. I felt the hot tears come down my eyes. I couldn't stop crying… I didn't even know why… I was such a baby, and everyone knew it. Dad took me in his arms, hugging me carefully, shushing in my ear. He was good at taking care of me. I was aware of it too… even if I didn't always admit it.

I was lifted off the ground, being held on the edge of the large ship so that I could see the view of the ocean. The ship was quite tall I realized, beginning to wonder how a wave could possibly get high enough to hit me so hard that I fell over.

It might have been my weight, I wasn't very heavy because of my age, and even being almost six, and I weighed only fifty-five pounds. Ten pounds under what I should have been. I was quite skinny, never got to eat very much… I assumed that I wouldn't get to eat much on a pirate ship either.

I kicked my legs back and fourth on the edge, giggling slightly. The ship rammed a wave sharply and my body slipped, I screamed slightly then felt dad's arms holding me tight, making sure that I wouldn't fall.

Soon, I couldn't even remember why I had hated father so much when first meeting him. He may not have seemed liked among his crew, nor did he smell of anything other than fish and rum. But he wasn't bad…

My legs touched the deck again as I felt myself being set back on my feet.

"You can play, just don't get into trouble and be careful." He said. "Make sure you stay on the boat, don't fall off." I nodded, smiling as I started to run off. My bare feet tapped against the ground with a thumping noise as they hit.

I tripped, hitting my arm on the wood. It didn't hurt too much and I quickly got myself back up. Not noticing the blood that soaked though my brown sleeve. Someone noticed it for me; it seemed that I had just been put on the ground when I was picked up once again. The girl I had known earlier as Elizabeth had me in her arms, checking the wound on my elbow.

"You're a little bloody Vivian," She said patching the cut with a thin strip of bandage cloth.

"Ouch," I twitched, grasping the cloth. My arm throbbed, now in much more pain than it had normally been. I tried not to cry. I was too old for things like that. "Thank you…" I whispered, getting off of the wooden block that she set me on.

I continued to run, even though not as fast this time, I scampered between pirates carrying things from weapons, to rum. The seas salt air hit my face, it smelt nice not to mention gave me an extra boost of energy.

"Vivian, hold on please!" Elizabeth called once again. She kneeled next to me, looking into my eyes. "Is there something wrong with Jack? He's acting weird… a lot more laid back now it seems…" I shrugged. Not quite understanding the question. After all, I had only met him today… I didn't at all know his true personality.

Elizabeth patted my head and got back up.

"I'll have Will talk to him later… although he most likely will not want to…" The remark made me chuckle slightly.

"May I go now?" I asked slouching to the side slightly.

"Yes you may." Elizabeth giggled. I didn't mind her. She was nice after all, and the only one who smelt descent.

I yawned as the sun started to make its way down in the distance, turning it into night time. The ship cooled down within minutes and I grew chilly and exhausted. Rubbing my eyes I yawned a second time. A hand came upon my shoulder, startling me slightly. I looked up to see father looking back at me.

"Tired dear?" He asked. I nodded, motioning my hands for him to carry me. He did so, picking me up off my feet and bringing me to the inside of the ship.

I was laid on a pile of cloth and ripped bits. Not the best bed I ever had, but it worked… Father rubbed my head.

"Good night love." He said before leaving the room. I assumed that he walked back to the deck with the others. It was extremely dark on this part of the ship. I could barley see the palm of my hand held right in front of my face.

I sighed, leaning to the side of my body and then back again as I struggled to got into a comfortable position. My eyes slowly closed, taking me off of the ship and into another dream. I dreamed every night; it was always one of my favorite things to do every day. But my dream was not much… I dreamed of my mother, not that I really remembered her.

All that I had for her memory was a silver locket with her photo. The locket hung around my neck, it always did. Because memories are something that you should keep with you as long as you can… therefore, that's what I did…


	2. Chapter 2

The large bang of daytime waves hitting the edge of the ship awoke me. There were no more than thin rays of light that dangled into the room from cracks and holes in the wooden walls.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, making my way up to the ship dock.

Will and Elizabeth stood looking over the edge of the dock, into the ocean. My father was no where to be seen at the time. I approached my two new friends, tugging slightly at Will's pants. They both looked down at me, Elizabeth, smiling.

"Hello Vivian. Sleep well?" I smiled, nodding bashfully. Elizabeth was very kind to me. I felt myself lifted up into somebody's arms. Looking behind me, I spoke.

"Good morning Father." I said as my dad now held me on the edge of the ship again. Cold splashes of wave hit me like morning mist. It awoke my body quickly, giving me some energy.

"Good morning." He said. I gave a toothy smile, letting the wind glide against my face. I was happy here… I no longer wished that I was back on land; I no longer disliked my father. Elizabeth looked at Will, glaring slightly at him. He rolled his eyes and looked to my dad.

"Jack, are you alright?"

"As in?" He asked.

"You've been acting strange. Not as in everyone's face, you've even been being nice to me."

Jack smiled slightly.

"I'm fine William." He said. "This isn't the time to talk though." Will cocked an eyebrow, shrugging as he looked away and back to the ocean view. Father rolled his eyes; handing me to Elizabeth he took Will's arm and pulled him away.

Elizabeth looked at me and I shrugged.

Jack and Will stood under the dock,

"What are you really asking me Will?" Jack asked crossing his arms. Will sighed angrily.

"Why did you leave that little girl? Why have you been acting this way?" He asked. Jack looked to the ceiling at nothing, and then responded to Will's question.

"I did not leave her…" He said. "Say what you want, but I love that little girl."

"But you _did_ leave her! She hasn't seen you in five years, if you don't call it abandoning her, what do you call it?"

"I had my reasons…" Jack said. "And they're none of your business. I was with the mother throughout the entire pregnancy, and the birth!" The door creaked open and footsteps could be heard coming toward them.

"Why have you been acting this way?" Will whispered, "What happened to the girls' mother anyway, is that why you left her?"

I stepped in the door,

"Daddy," I spoke quietly as I tried holding back my sadness. "Is it my fault that mommy died?" Father opened his arms and I walked into them sobbing.

"You had nothing to do with it…" He said. "It was not your fault at all…" Elizabeth walked into the room shortly after.

"But how did she-" Will started.

"Childbirth…" Elizabeth answered before Will could finish the question. "Vivian told me…"

"So… you fell in love, the woman died having the baby, and now you can't stick to one woman?" Will asked confused. Jack shrugged.

"Basically…" He said, sounding in a more normal matter.

I was back up on the deck within minutes; something caused me to be happier. Maybe it was because I had told Elizabeth what happened, or maybe it was because my dad had revealed what really happened. Either way, I was happy again.

I grasped the locket with mothers' picture as I ran around. Just to make sure that it wouldn't fall off. A chuckle of amusement came from my mouth as I ran my way through crowds. I toppled over once again, getting my head struck against the ship.

"Okay, that one hurt…" I said, knowing easily that there would be a bruise there within minutes. I rolled over, hitting the passing door of the ship.

I started screaming, before I knew it my body was dangling off the edge of the ship, looking down at the fifty foot drop that held me away from the water below. My heart thumped quickly as my finger slipped slowly down the edge of the ship.

Hands touched me, picking me back up.

"You're a trouble maker, you aware of that?" I looked up at Will, who had placed me and my trembling legs back on the deck. "It's the what? Third time you've fallen? Not to mention the first time you almost fell off the ship." I smirked slightly, looking at only the ground.

"Sorry…" I said, trying to sound polite.

"At least you're not as rude as your father." He joked. I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. Will laughed with me. But I grew bored, as I always did. I set myself on the ground, sticking my tongue through the gap that my missing front tooth left in my mouth. "Jack's probably wondering where you are…"

I heard my fathers' voice in the distance, shouting something about needing more women on the ship. Will cocked an eyebrow, looking in the area the shout came from.

"Actually…" He said, "I'm pretty sure he's drunk right now…" My stomach lifted with a small laugh. I Re-wrapped the bandanna cloth around my head, Will helped me.

"Will, are you in love with Elizabeth?" I asked in a carefree tone. Will smiled.

"Of coarse I am." He said.

"Then why don't you have any kids? It's no fun being the only child on a ship…"

Will shrugged, giggling slightly.

"Well, we might have some soon. It's just not the right time yet." He said. I nodded,

"Okay, that makes sense I guess." I said walking away in a skip.

My stomach growled as I walked, telling me that I needed something to eat. Who should I ask though? Will had just warned me to avoid my father until he sobers up a little. But who else could I ask?

On the floor of the ship was a small pile of apples. I kneeled down, grabbing one before running off again. I took a bite and walked to the nose of the deck chewing. My rumbling stomach settled.

I sat down at the nose of the deck, pushing my back against it as I ate the apple to the core and threw it over the edge. It took several throws, but I made it over. Smiling, it was somewhat sad that tossing an apple over the edge of a ship made me this happy. But it didn't matter. I liked to smile.

My long messy dark hair continued to fly in my face the moment I brushed it away. I tore a cloth from my clothing and used it to tie back my hair, not that it worked too well, but it was better.

That night, father put me in bed, just like he had before.

"Daddy," I called, "What happened when I was born?" He looked to me; he always seemed more serious when I was around…

He sat next to me, bringing me into his lap.

"I was scared when your mother was having you…" He said, "I held her hand the whole time she screamed, but then when she stopped… it because obvious that something was wrong… the doctor who helped deliver you, said she was dead only minutes later…"

"Then what?" I asked. Father sighed.

"I left… I was petrified… I got out of the room as quickly as I could, the last thing I said in that room was, 'Name her Vivian'… then I never saw you again…"

I hugged him, listening to him breath heavily into my hair. He kissed me, and put me to bed before going back to the deck of the ship.

As I started to fall asleep, I could hear voices coming from the next room over, putting my ear to the wall; I heard Elizabeth and Will speaking. Elizabeth, crying…

"Are you positive?" I heard Will say, Elizabeth responded in sobs. Then I realized, she wasn't sad… she was crying because she was happy…

"I'm positive…" She said. "There's no way that I'm not…"

"How many months?" Will asked.

"Two… I think…"

It then came to me easily… Elizabeth was pregnant…

My eyes where wide in shock, but I smirked, I was happy for them, not to mention that when the child grew up I'd have someone else to play with.

They opened the door to the room and I opened mine too, they looked at me as I stood, a large smile stretched across my face. Elizabeth looked to Will, who looked to me.

"Shouldn't you be asleep Vivian?" He asked. I nodded,

"I just got down here a few minutes ago."

Elizabeth crouched to my height,

"Vivian, what did you hear?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulder slightly, not saying much.

"Are you pregnant Elizabeth?" I asked, trying to put concern in my voice. Yet, all that I had was joy. Will came down next to me also,

"We're not sure yet… By next month we'll know, you just have to promise us one thing." I gave a nod; this made me so happy…

"Okay," I said.

Elizabeth put a hand on my shoulder.

"You cannot say anything…" She said. "No one can know until we're positive about it, okay?" I nodded, brushing my bangs back.

"Okay," I said. "I won't, I promise." Those where my last words before leaving back to my room. Will sighed, looking at Elizabeth.

"Can we trust her?" He asked. "After all, look who her father is…" Elizabeth only laughed at the remark, kissing his cheek.

"Yes…" She said. "Yes we can…"


	3. Chapter 3

My dreams consisted of mother yet again. She seemed to come up a lot now lately…

I lay my head back to the wooden floor, counting to one thousand, than starting over. I was wide awake, despite the darkness that still managed to creep through the cracks of my 'bedroom'. I tried closing my eyes, seeing if I could go back into that state, alas, I could not.

I turned my head, going back from side to side until I managed to find a decently comfortable spot. Nothing seemed to quite work out the way I wanted it to.

I eventually just got up, lifting my mysteriously aching head from the wood. I felt nauseous… my body was in horrible pain, and I was hot… burning up, yet shivering.

A cough came some rooms away from me, startling me slightly, but no one was yet awake. It couldn't have been very early, probably at lease two in the morning. I yawned loudly, almost hoping that I would wake someone up.

I had enough waiting… I picked my shaking hot body off the ground and made my way up the creaky stairs to the deck. The night air cooled my body, if only for seconds… I went to the edge of the deck, the one that was low enough for me to see past, that I almost fell off.

My body shook and my legs locked, knocking me to the ground, I lifted myself and clutched my stomach. Vomiting over the side, nothing came out other than water and saliva, the thick greasy trail slid down my shirt vest, the rest, into the ocean.

I vomited once again, missing my cloths this time. Hot tears ran down my cheek sides as my jaw shook from the pain I felt in my chest and stomach. I was seriously ill… I flopped to the ground, now unable to pick myself back up, my eyes closed slowly, staying closed…

I awoke not again until the sun rose in the distance, father was hugging me as I rested in his arms, and a wet cold cloth lay across my throbbing forehead.

"Good, you're awake." He said, not putting me down. "You have a fever, and a high one at that."

Breathing had become difficult for me… I was suddenly exhausted when only hours ago I was wide awake. My eyes closed again, and I was in a deep sleep.

The sound of cannons shooting off in the distance awoke me. I tore my head up, noticing that I was now back in the room that I slept in, my 'bedroom' if you will.

Still in agonizing pain, but now able to move easier, I got up, making my way to the top of the deck. I hid my head as thrashing swords made there ways hitting one another. I was caught in the middle of a battle. Cannons shot the sides of the ship as deadly splinters where thrown in all directions, a piercing force shot into my side, causing me to cry out.

Blood leaked through my cloths; I looked down at the thick long stick of wood from the ship gashed its way into my side. Making me stumble, my head hit the stairway and then the ground, causing the wound to gash itself, blood started to warm my body. Making me cough.

Will's figure approached me, lifting me off the ground as I yelled in pain.

"What did you think you where doing going up there?" He said, carefully moving the splinter back and forth as to get it out of my side. The pain was unbearable as I howled loudly. Tears coming down my cheeks. "Shush, Will said getting the remainder of the wooden piece out. Blood started flowing quickly.

Will patched me up and lay me back on the floor.

"You realize that if anything happens to you, your father will for some reason find it to be my fault and blame me? Please be careful?" He said. I gave a thin nod and coughed again. The guns and cannons continued, harming my ears with there long loud shots.

I heard screams and saw lines of fire out of the thin strips of light in the room I sat in. We had won apparently… I thought to myself eyeing the large ship go under the water.

The beating of my heart grew louder, faster… the thought of everyone dieing right in front of my own two eyes… I shook in fear… not understanding what was happening. I ducked my head to the ground, clutching my stomach in pain as the ship started moving again. I was thrown backwards, landing hard on my chest. The thud of the ship hitting the waves was rough…

I could hear someone coming down the steps, probably to get me. My mouth and nose where full of blood, along with the gashed part of my side. On my forehead and arms there where bruises from the crashes and falls.

My father stood over me, picking my aching body up.

I tried hard not to cry as I was carried out to the deck of the ship. Personally, it was now a mess up there… splinters sat across the ground in all directions. Not to mention the trails of blood that was overlooked by wandering eyes. It was a call for death almost… the looks of pain and disgust only seemed to be on my face though…

Father set me down on a wooden block, eyeing my wounds carefully and re-patching the gash.

"You think you'll be alright, love?" He asked, using canteen water to wipe some blood away.

All I could do was nod. Yes, I was in pain… but I couldn't say that I didn't think I'd be fine. All wounds heal, and all illnesses get better. You just have to give them some time.

My stomach was in the clutch of my right hand, still in nauseous pain. There was near nothing that I could do about it…

Father gave me some water, told me that I'd be okay by tomorrow.

That thought made me feel good, I couldn't stand the pain that I was in… couldn't at all stand it…

I let my head lay back on the ground, even though it was hard and hurt slightly, it was better than the amount of weight that I felt when walking. I'm not even sure why… I had never felt the weight before. I shuttered, closing my eyes but making sure that I was still awake.

The day seemed slow, all that I felt the ability to do was lay there; lay on the wet, uncomfortable ground.

Elizabeth made her way up to me by mid-day; she put a hand on my forehead and dipped the damp cloth I wore in fresh cold water. It helped slightly…

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Listening to me caught loudly as my face turned pale every second.

I shrugged in response. Not knowing what else I could do. She picked me up off the ground.

"It can't be comfortable over hear…" She said taking me right back to my pile of cloth. I only liked sleeping there… I did not at all like to be there during the day. I wanted what everyone else on this ship did, I wanted to go on adventures, and I wanted happiness.

I rested my head down, turning over to find that one stop that didn't cause me to ache after I awoke. It was difficult, but in time I grew used to it… the days went by slowly… but they where still the days…

It wasn't a lie when I was told I'd feel better by morning. My stomach pains had settled slightly and I was actually managing to feel healthier. Not throwing up as often. Even though I was not fully healed, I was at least close. My eyes rested themselves as I gave a mild sigh… letting light shine onto my pale face.

"Vivian, you've been asleep all day, about time to get up now love." Father said taking me carefully in his arms. "It'll help you heal if you get some fresh air."

I liked father carrying me, but I wanted to walk, I told myself struggling slightly to free myself from fathers grasp. He sighed, placing me on the ground and then walking off. I stepped through the deck, in search for Will and Elizabeth. Not that they where too difficult for me to find… after all, they always seemed to be in the same place.

"Good morning Will, Elizabeth." I said smiling at them. "Have you figured anything out as of now, you know, about the baby?" Will hushed me.

"Not yet…" He said. It'll take a few days to know for sure. A month tops…

"Will…" Elizabeth said putting a hand to his shoulder. "Don't you understand my love? There's no way I can't be…"

Will's eyes came down to the deck of the ship. He looked at nothing… My mind got the better of me as I started to think… Is there a chance that he does not want her to have a baby? I thought, but soon shook it out of my mind. Will was better than that… He was a good man, not to mention, loved Elizabeth very much.

"So it's for sure?" I asked with a large grin. Elizabeth nodded, rubbing her not-yet-so-big stomach.

"Yes…" She said. "It's for sure…" I clapped my hands, giggling happily.

"Do you know what to name it yet?" I asked.

"William if it's a boy." My smile grew toothy.

"I was named after a parent to, after my mother actually." I said. It was true. Vivian was also my mothers' name. Although I never knew why I was named after her… it didn't bother me.

"That's a very nice name…" Elizabeth said, putting a hand on my shoulder. The ship hit a bump, making me take hold of Elizabeth's arm, though I fell anyway…

This time, I only giggled at myself for hitting the deck. I was getting used to it. For it was no longer too big a deal for me. Falling when you're on a pirate ship is just something that you have to get used to as you travel the sea more often, right?

"Do you want to see a picture of Mum?" I asked, taking the small locket out of the inside of my shirt.

"Sure, I'd like that." Elizabeth answered. She kneeled down next to me, as to get a better view of the locket picture. I opened it, revealing a small black and white photo of my mother. She had a beautiful smile, and round cheek bones. Her brown hair was in a messy ponytail, showing easily that she was somewhat of a tomboy. Elizabeth smiled.

"She looks like you." She said. I put the locket back in my shirt.

"Not really…" I said honestly. "Everyone says that I look more like my father than mother. But they tell me I have her smile."

"I agree…" Elizabeth giggled. I gave a quick nod of the head and made my way around the ship, skipping randomly for no real reason. People where by now, sure to avoid me. They where well aware that if they didn't get out of my way, I would run into them.

I looked over the small edge of the boat, known to me as: The only part that was low enough for me to see over. The ocean was quite wavy in this area. I was aware that meant we where probably close to a piece of land.

The only question was: what happened when we got there?


	4. Chapter 4

Waves crashed as the ship landed itself to a dock. I jumped slightly as we halted, then pulled myself onto my feet. I had fallen asleep as we started to near the land, and was now tired… I sighed, letting out a brief yawn…

"What are we doing here?" I asked Elizabeth who stood next to me. She smirked.

"We're just re-loading some supplies, like food and water."

I nodded, not needing to know anymore. I understood. Standing on my tip-toes, I was still at least a foot and a half from being able to see past the ship walls. All that I could see out of was the door. Or exit if you will. I dangled my legs over the side, holding on tightly, as not to fall off.

I wasn't sure where my father was at the moment… I usually didn't know… not that it bothered me, I understood. He had things that he had to do, he couldn't deal with me twenty-four seven. Mist from the waves hit my toes; the chilly sensation was calm, and soothing.

As I looked behind me, my father came, patting my head. I giggled and got off the ground. I assumed to be the only one to realize it, but it was my birthday next week. I would be six, and much more mature than I am now, being merely five.

My long hair lay in thin braids. AnaMaria had tied it up for me. I was running out of things to do on the ship though… I wondered, maybe father would allow me to get off and look around when we hit land.

I was in doubt that anyone would mind, many of the pirates seemed to find me annoying anyway. But I didn't mind. It was actually understandable to me, I was only a kid, none of the adults wanted to spend that much time taking care of me. They had themselves to look after.

The ship halted to the land, a piece of dock that sat in the sea, leading us up. Some of the pirates stayed to the ship as some of them got off. I walked to the exit and stepped off with the others. Not bothering to ask permission.

I felt someone grab my hand before I was fully on my feet and off of the ship. My face lifted up to see my father.

"Hello." I happily said, struggling slightly for him to put me back down.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked, grinning slightly. The smile on my face lifted.

"I want to walk around." I said. Father nodded, putting me back down.

"Just don't get lost dear, okay?" He said. "And be back before nightfall, otherwise I'll have to make William go look for you."

"Will can't come look for me." I said. "He has to take care of Elizabeth."

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a 'What's the big deal?' tone.

"She's going to have a baby." I chuckled. "They know for sure now, but don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be a secret."

He nodded. Not looking at me anymore. That was when I started to think, should I have told him, or not? I know longer knew if I could trust my father…

**Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is short. But I haven't updated in so long… if you want a longer chapter, send my more ideas. Remember: Elizabeth's baby still needs a full name. (A girl name, and a middle name, I'd like to thank ch3rrylipstick and soralover65 for helping me out. Thanks guys!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Will and Elizabeth stood on the dock, almost as though they had been waiting for me to find them.

"Hello Vivian." Elizabeth said with a smile. I smiled back, waving in reply.

"Elizabeth… May I ask you something?" I asked putting my hands behind my back. She came down to my height.

"Of coarse dear." She spoke. I was embarrassed… afraid that she may get mad at me for telling my father about her pregnancy. He would have found out at one point, right? I sighed, gulping slightly before I spoke.

"When are you going to tell everyone that you're having a baby?" I asked shifting my position. I had to know the answer… but the thing was, at the same time, I didn't at all want to know the answer… She did nothing other than shrug.

"I'm not quite sure yet… probably sometime soon though." I grinned. Since she would be saying it to everyone quickly now, it should have been okay that I told dad.

"I told my father…" I said looking down at my two feet. "I… I hope that's okay with you… I just slipped out; I didn't mean to say it…" Elizabeth looked slightly worried, but not angry… not at all angry. I coughed, repeating my words. "Is that okay?" I asked again, by this point, wishing that I had not said anything.

"It's okay…" She murmured quietly. "He would have figured it out eventually." I nodded, agreeing with her.

"But why did he seem upset when I said it? I mean, when I told him?" Elizabeth shrugged.

"Likely because child birth is how he lost your mother…" I turned my head slightly, realizing that William had been the one to answer my question…

I had trouble sleeping that night; it seemed that my eyes had just managed to close when a loud bang was heard. I jumped slightly, thinking of if I should go to the top of the deck again… last time I did that, I was shot with a splinter…

"Vivian!" I heard my father call, he ran down to me, taking me in his arms. "There's more than one attacker, cannons can come through these walls, stay with me love okay?"

I nodded, my body was trembling. I had only been through an attack one other time, and like I said before, I had been injured badly.

Father picked me up, taking me with him to the top of the deck.

"Don't look any direction other than forward, dear, okay?"

I couldn't respond… I didn't want to say anything… all that I wanted to do was go back downstairs and hide until someone came to tell me that everything was over and that I would be safe… I finally realized it…

I was afraid of danger…

"Jack!"

I turned my head, disobeying the orders that my father had given me about looking forward. William and Elizabeth where running up to us. "Why do you have her up here?" Will said looking t me. "It's dangerous, she could get hurt."

My father glared, suddenly looking slightly angry.

"Where I have her is not your concern eunuch." He said. "She's my daughter, I'm her father. I can take care of her."

I wondered to myself, _why is he suddenly so angry with Will?_ I could hear Will mumble under his breath.

"If that's the case… why is it Elizabeth and I who always take care of her…?"

I was sure that the mumbled sentence was not meant for father to hear. The only problem was… he _did_ hear it…

I wasn't even sure where it came from, but before I knew it Will had stumbled backward… from my father hitting him in the face… He took my wrist in his hand and pulled me with him. I felt helpless… like there was nothing that I could do about what was happening. The more I thought about it, the more I realized… there _was_ nothing I could do about it…

I could feel the tears welding up in my eyes. I was not going to cry… I was getting to old for silly little things like that… no… that was all that I could promise myself… I was _not_ going to cry this time…

Cannons and pistols continued to shoot off as the sound of clashing swords could be heard in all directions.

I stopped moving… I started to struggle, struggle to break free of the grasp that he held me in. I yelled, but I didn't cry. Father looked at me strange, with eyes that asked: What the hell is this stupid girl doing?

Finally, I was free, he let me go, but not for long… his hands where around my waist and he was knelt down beside me.

"Vivian Marie, What has gotten into you?" He slightly yelled, the rest of his frustration was added by giving my middle name.

"Let go!" I yelled. I turned around, facing him… my blood was boiling but I didn't know why… I was angry-no _furious…_ "Will was right!" I screamed, "There the ones who take care of me! You do _nothing_ you claim that you love me but you do _nothing!_" I had gotten out everything that I wanted to say, but I couldn't stop… "I hate you!" I screamed.

I was now on the floor; my cheek hurt… what had happened? I wondered, but I remembered… he had hit me… my father had hit me… slapped me right in the face and walked off… just leaving me here…

**I know this isn't that long of a chapter, but I thought that it would be a good place to leave off for now. Sorry for the wait, I'll try and update daily if I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

I could no longer hold the tears back… I didn't know why… I just couldn't… I started to sob, they started to pour down my face, I couldn't take any of this anymore…

"Will! Elizabeth!" I called out, trying to get someone to help me… just to care about me…

I felt someone grab me fiercely by the arms, I didn't know what I should do… therefore, I did the last thing that I could think of… I started to scream, and struggle. I wanted whoever had me to let me go. "Leave me alone!" I screamed. "Let go of me!"

They where to strong, I couldn't get out of there grasp, they where dragging me! Pulling my helpless body along the wooden ground of the ship deck for several feet before lifting me up.

They had no reason to be doing this to me… I was only a child… a small, young, frightened child who had just told my father that I hated him… Was this how it was all going to end? Where they going to take me onto there ship and kill me?

Truly, it was the only explanation that I could think of… there was no other reason that they would be kidnapping me like this. But who would rescue me? Surely father would not to such a thing after the words that I had spoken to him…

My mouth was dry; I could no longer talk… I couldn't yell or cry for help… I was in the grasp of these people, and they where not going to let me go… why would they listen to me anyway? There older, bigger, stronger, smarter… (Actually, I'm not so sure about that last one…)

As my eyes looked around the deck of the ship, all that I could see was fighting and battle, no one even noticed me… until it was visible… William Turner looked directly at me. All that I was able to do was mouth of the words 'Help me'.

I wasn't even sure how clearly that I had said it… but I think that it was clear enough…

Will dashed towards me with a sword at hand.

"Let go of her!" He screamed, it was not at all hard to tell that he was ready to fight, if they did not put me down, they'd be dead…

I was indeed dropped to the ground, falling on my bruised skull.

Will took hold of my hand and pulled me away, back down into the room that father had waned me to stay out of.

"I don't care what Jack told you." Will said with secure concern. "Stay down here, don't come up unless someone gets you. Understand?"

I nodded, to afraid to make any other movement… I had just about lost my life; I probably would be dead by now if Will had not come to my rescue…

Hours had passed with little sign that the battle would be ending soon… it seemed that I would be here by myself for at least a week until one final shot made its way past my ear… all that I could do was pray we won the battle… that no one who I had befriended was now going to lay dead in front of my very eyes.

I quietly moved my feet upstairs, not stopping to any noises… until I hear the voice of my father…

I couldn't tell if he was talking to himself, or to someone else, but it didn't matter… his words where still the same… It was so clear what he said… I didn't even have to ask myself if I heard it right…

"I'm supposed to love her… I can't though…" He said quietly. Something in my heart said that he was talking about me… "Sometimes I just think we'd both be better off without Vivian… I wish that girl was never born!" He had slightly yelled the last words, most likely thinking that I was still hiding.

The tears fell down my cheeks as I ran back into my bedroom, sobbing quietly into my pillow. I wasn't going to stop the tears this time, I had no need to… my father hated me, and it was my fault… it was me who had started it, who had said that I hated him first…

"Vivian?"

I perked my head up. Seeing Elizabeth staring at my red, swollen eyes… "Are you alright? What happened?" She asked coming down to my height. Her hand placed itself on my head, stroking my dark messy hair.

"Nothing…" I mumbled. "I'm okay…" I couldn't help but let more of my tears fall as I spoke… even if I knew all that did was make it worse…

"You don't look okay…" Elizabeth said. It was not at all hard to tell that she was worried about me…

I hated that… I didn't want anyone to be worried about me… all that I wanted right now was for everyone to leave me alone…

"Um… I'm going to take a nap…" I spoke quietly. The sentence was all that I could think to say that might get her to leave me alone…

It didn't work…

"Tell me what's going on Vivian…" She said with a sigh.

My lower lip trembled as I tried to keep from sobbing.

"Has anyone ever said anything bad about you? I mean, someone who you thought loved you… said something _really_ bad about you that you weren't supposed to hear?"

"What did they say?" Elizabeth asked, now sounding more curious than concerned.

"He…" I started, "I mean… daddy… said that it would be better if I where never born…"

**I won't be able to update again till next week. I'm going on vacation. But have fun reading, please review. **


End file.
